Semiconductors are continuously diminishing in size. Corresponding to this size reduction is an increase in the power densities of semiconductors. This, in turn, creates heat proliferation problems which must be resolved because excessive heat will degrade semiconductor performance. Heat pipes are known in the art for both transferring and spreading heat that is generated by electronic devices.
Heat pipes use successive evaporation and condensation of a working fluid to transport thermal energy from a heat source to a heat sink. Heat pipes can transport very large amounts of thermal energy in a vaporized working fluid, because most working fluids have a high heat of vaporization. Further, the thermal energy can be transported over relatively small temperature differences between the heat source and the heat sink. Heat pipes generally use capillary forces created by a porous wick to return condensed working fluid, from a heat pipe condenser section (where transported thermal energy is given up at the heat sink) to an evaporator section (where the thermal energy to be transported is absorbed from the heat source).
Heat pipe wicks are typically made by wrapping metal screening of felt metal around a cylindrically shaped mandrel, inserting the mandrel and wrapped wick inside a heat pipe container and then removing the mandrel. Wicks have also been formed by depositing a metal powder onto the interior surfaces of the heat pipe and then sintering the powder to create a very large number of intersticial capillaries. Typical heat pipe wicks are particularly susceptible to developing hot spots where the liquid condensate being wicked back to the evaporator section boils away and impedes or blocks liquid movement. Heat spreader heat pipes can help improve heat rejection from integrated circuits. A heat spreader is a thin substrate that absorbs the thermal energy generated by, e.g., a semiconductor device, and spreads the energy over a large surface of a heat sink.
Ideally, a wick structure should be thin enough that the conduction delta-T is sufficiently small to prevent boiling from initiating. Thin wicks, however, have not been thought to have sufficient cross-sectional area to transport the large amounts of liquid required to dissipate any significant amount of power. For example, the patent of G. Y. Eastman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,479, concerns a heat pipe capillary wick structure that is fabricated from sintered metal, and formed with longitudinal grooves on its interior surface. The Eastman wick grooves provide longitudinal capillary pumping while the sintered wick provides a high capillary pressure to fill the grooves and assure effective circumferential distribution of the heat transfer liquid. Eastman describes grooved structures generally as having “lands” and “grooves or channels”. The lands are the material between the grooves or channels. The sides of the lands define the width of the grooves. Thus, the land height is also the groove depth. Eastman also states that the prior art consists of grooved structures in which the lands are solid material, integral with the casing wall, and the grooves are made by various machining, chemical milling or extrusion processes. Significantly, Eastman suggests that in order to optimize heat pipe performance, his lands and grooves must be sufficient in size to maintain a continuous layer of fluid within a relatively thick band of sintered powder connecting the lands and grooves such that a reservoir of working fluid exists at the bottom of each groove. Thus, Eastman requires his grooves to be blocked at their respective ends to assure that the capillary pumping pressure within the groove is determined by its narrowest width at the vapor liquid interface. In other words, Eastman suggests that these wicks do not have sufficient cross-sectional area to transport the relatively large amounts of working fluid that is required to dissipate a significant amount of thermal energy.